Collins Gang
|status = Eliminated in 2004 |location = Soho |leader = Nick Collins (Late 1980s - 2002) Jimmer Collins (2002 - 2004) |type = British Crime Mob |nationality = British |allies = None |enemies = Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob Viktor Skobel and the Thieves in Law Jamahl and the Yardies Shan Chu Lee and the Triads |vehicles = Lexus SC 430 (White and Blue) |weapons = Glock 17 Pistol AK47 Shotgun |fronts = The Republic (Frith Street, Soho) Touch of Class (Soho) Printing Works (Shoreditch) Hector's Place (Peter Street, Soho) |members = Nick Collins (leader) Jimmer Collins (second leader) Liam Spencer (lieutenant) Mark Hammond (formerly) Hector (associate) David Green Savvy Jones}}The Collins Gang, later renamed the Collins Crew, are a criminal organisation based in the Soho area of London. The gang was formed in the late 1980s by Nick Collins. The gang is named after the last name of its founder, Nick Collins. The Collins Gang were involved in the Gang War of 2002, the Collins-Yardies War and the Gang War of 2004. 2002 In ''The Getaway'', the Collins gang is one of the four gangs in London. Mark Hammond joined the Collins gang after he had worked for Charlie Jolson. The Collins gang is completely based in Soho and owns a restaurant along Frith Street in Soho called, The Republic. The gang also owns a bar called, Touch of Class. The leader of the Collins gang is Nick Collins who founded the gang. The Collins gang lose The Republic restaurant at the end of Mission 2, Burning Bridges, after Mark Hammond burns it down. Nick is a very angry gang leader and when he learns that Mark destroyed his restaurant he wants him dead immediately. After Mission 2, members of the Collins gang will try and kill Mark at any opportunity. Whenever Mark is driving through Soho, members of the Collins gang will always chase him and try to stop him. Their gang vehicle is: Lexus SC 430 (White and Blue). Mark only attacks the Collins gang twice in the entire game. Once in Mission 2, and later in Mission 8, A Touch of Class. Mark's old friend Liam Spencer still works for the Collins gang and agrees to help Mark. Nick trusts Liam a lot, as Liam is the one who convinces Nick to let Mark walk free. At the end of The Getaway the Collins gang is badly weakened. Nick Collins fails to escape the Sol Vita and is killed in the explosion. Liam and some other members of the gang manage to escape, but most of the gang die on board. 2004 In ''The Getaway: Black Monday'', the Collins gang, now known as the Collins crew, is one of the three gangs in London. The gang is now under leadership of Nick Collins' little brother, Jimmer Collins. However, the gang has fallen apart and is now the weakest gang in London. Jimmer has little experience in managing the business and is struggling for support from members of his gang. He is running his dead brother's firm into the ground and his empire is about to crumble. His gang's vehicles are: 2000 Peugeot 607 and 1991 Mitsubishi Shogun. The Collins crew is selling drugs on Yardie turf and the two gangs are at war with each other. The Yardies are winning the war under Jamahl's leadership and are far more powerful than the Collins crew. The Collins crew is not seen in the game much apart from at the very start when they are involved in a gang shooting at Shoreditch Boys Boxing Gym. Liam Spencer was killed in the shooting, along with David Green and Savvy Jones, two high ranked members within the gang, as well as other gangsters. Jimmer Collins managed to escape however. Elimination When Eddie O'Connor thought it was Jimmer that killed Danny West, he tracked Jimmer Collins down. The Thieves in Law beat him to it however and finished off the rest of the Collins crew at a printing works in Shoreditch. Alexei and Yuri Gorsoy question Jimmer by shooting him in the arm to make him talk about the stolen icon. When Jimmer tells them that Eddie probably has it they no longer have any need for him, so Yuri executed Jimmer with a shot to the head which killed him. This single shot executes the Collins gang leader and ultimately ends the gang for good. With the Collins brothers both dead, the gang no longer has a leader, so therefore the Collins gang is defeated once and for all. It is unknown whether there are any other Collins brothers or relatives alive to take over the gang. If there is, it is possible that the Collins gang could have continued to operate in London after the death of Jimmer. However, it is assumed by the huge loss of Collins heavies, that the gang were eliminated for good.Category:Gangs